Google Translate Sings
Google Translate Sings is a series on Malinda Kathleen Reese’s YouTube channel Translator Fails, where she puts the lyrics of songs through the namesake online translator, Google Translate, several times through different languages, and then translates them back to English. Afterwards, she sings the changed lyrics to the original backing track and/or a capella, and most of the time acts the edited lyrics dramatically. Throughout the "Google Translate Sings" videos, she mentions the fact that she purposely tries to make the lyrics nonsense. She has also released an original song titled "Google Translate: A Song", in which she reveals at the end that she has "a Google Sheet that tells her the population and geography of all of the languages on Google Translate so that she can select languages that are furthest from each other for maximum comedy". On some videos, she mentions that her Patrons help her translate some of her Google Translate Sings. She used to get her viewers to help her translate the videos via the "Translate of the Month". Episodes # Google Translate Sings: Let It Go # Google Translate Sings: Part Of Your World # Google Translate Sings: Royals # Google Translate Sings: Do You Wanna Build a Snowman? # Google Translate Sings: For Good # Google Translate Sings: Defying Gravity # Google Translate Sings: Colors Of The Wind # Google Translate Sings: One Day More # Google Translate Sings: Love Is An Open Door # Google Translate Sings: Wrecking Ball # Google Translate Sings: A Whole New World # Google Translate Sings: Take Me Or Leave Me # Google Translate Sings: Problem # Google Translate Sings: I'll Make A Man Out Of You # Google Translate Sings: All I Want For Christmas Is You # Google Translate Sings: Bohemian Rhapsody # Google Translate Sings: I Just Can't Wait to Be King # Google Translate Sings: One Direction # Google Translate Sings: Somewhere Over the Rainbow # Google Translate Sings: Bad Blood # Google Translate Sings: Blank Space # Google Translate Sings: I Won't Say I'm in Love # Google Translate Sings: Poor Unfortunate Souls # Google Translate Sings: Cinderella # Google Translate Sings: The Phantom of the Opera # Google Translate Sings: Christmas # Google Translate Sings: Take Me to Church # Google Translate Sings: Hello # Google Translate Sings: Sleeping Beauty # Google Translate Sings: For the First Time in Forever # Google Translate Sings: Dangerous Woman # Google Translate Sings: Be Prepared # Google Translate Sings: The Sound of Music # Google Translate Sings: Pokemon Theme Song # Google Translate Sings: On My Own # Google Translate Sings: The Beatles # Google Translate Sings: You'll Be Back # Google Translate Sings: Reflection # Google Translate Sings: Lady Gaga # Google Translate Sings: Hellfire # Google Translate Sings: Snow White # Google Translate Sings: The Christmas Song # Google Translate Sings: How Far I'll Go # Google Translate Sings: Popular # Google Translate Sings: Once Upon a December # Google Translate Sings: Beauty and the Beast # Google Translate Sings: Shape of You # Google Translate Sings: My Heart Will Go On # Google Translate Sings: The 90s # Google Translate Sings: What Is This Feeling # Google Translate Sings: Mary Poppins # Google Translate Sings: Despacito # Google Translate Sings: Steven Universe # Google Translate Sings: I See The Light # Google Translate Sings: You're Welcome # Google Translate Sings: Look What You Made Me Do # Google Translate Sings: Total Eclipse of the Heart # Google Translate Sings: When You Wish Upon a Star # Google Translate Sings: I Dreamed a Dream # Google Translate Sings: Try Everything # Google Translate Sings: Go The Distance # Google Translate Sings: Thriller # Google Translate Sings: Just Around the River Bend # Google Translate Sings: Sam Smith # Google Translate Sings: Remember Me # Google Translate Sings: Perfect # Google Translate Sings: Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas # Google Translate Sings: The Circle Of Life # Google Translate Sings: BTS # Google Translate Sings: HAMILTON # Google Translate Sings: Havana # Google Translate Sings: The Greatest Showman # Google Translate Sings: New Rules # Google Translate Sings: Journey to the Past # Google Translate Sings: Shawn Mendes # Google Translate Sings: No Tears Left To Cry # Google Translate Sings: God Help the Outcasts # Google Translate Sings: The Middle # Google Translate Sings: When Will My Life Begin # Google Translate Sings: One Day I'll Fly Away # Google Translate Sings: Mother Knows Best # Google Translate Sings: ABBA # Google Translate Sings: All Star # Google Translate Sings: Can You Feel The Love Tonight # Google Translate Sings: Africa # Google Translate Sings: Love Letter # Google Translate Sings: This Is Halloween # Google Translate Sings: The Plagues # Google Translate Sings: Panic! At The Disco # Google Translate Sings: You've Got a Friend in Me # Google Translate Sings: Christmas Carols # Google Translate Sings: White Christmas # Google Translate Sings: Friend Like Me # Google Translate Sings: Sucker # Google Translate Sings: Twenty One Pilots # Google Translate Sings: Old Town Road # Google Translate Sings: The Sound of Silence # Google Translate Sings: I Don't Care # Google Translate Sings: Bad Guy # Google Translate Sings: Señorita # Google Translate Sings: Truth Hurts # Google Translate Sings: Opera # Google Translate Sings: La Vie En Rose # Google Translate Sings: Into the Unknown # Google Translate Sings: Memory Non-canon episodes * Google Translate Sings: Nursery Rhymes * Google Translate Sings: For Good (German) Translator Fails Translator Fails is another series on Malinda's YouTube channel. This series is slightly different from her Google Translate Sings series. Instead of using song lyrics, she uses pieces of text, such as a recipes, furniture assembly instructions, or news articles. She then takes the text, translates it between languages several times, then translates it back to English. Episodes #According to Google Translate: Donald Trump Quotes and Tweets #Translator Fails: Hamlet #Translator Fails: The 2016 USA Election #Pick up lines according to GOOGLE TRANSLATE #Google Translate DESTROYS Movie Quotes #I FOLLOWED A GOOGLE TRANSLATED MAKEUP TUTORIAL #GOOGLE TRANSLATING MY HATE COMMENTS #IKEA INSTRUCTIONS MEETS GOOGLE TRANSLATE #GOOGLE TRANSLATE MAKES MY BIRTHDAY CAKE #GOOGLE TRANSLATE DESTROYS AMERICA!! #HARRY POTTER meets GOOGLE TRANSLATE #DESTROYING SUPERHEROES using GOOGLE TRANSLATE #BADLY TRANSLATED Beauty Commercials #Google Translate does my WORKOUT #If Google Translate dictated my morning routine #Google Translate Gives a Weather Report #Google Translate Reads Your Horoscop #Google Translate Makes Dinner #Google Translate Gives Airplane Safety Instructions #Google Translate explains GAME OF THRONES #Google Translate tries to MEDITATE #Google Translate fixes your Twitter bios Category:Google Translate Sings Category:Series Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019